battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
SCAR-H
:For the lighter variant, see SCAR-L. (on top) and SCAR-H (below), in their standard length variants.]] The SOF Combat Assault Rifle-Heavy, or SCAR-H, is a modular, modern battle rifle made by FN Herstal. The SCAR-H differs from the SCAR-L in that it is classified as an adaptive battle rifle rather than an assault rifle, and utilizes a smaller, 20-round box magazine over the lighter version's 30 round STANAG, as well as the larger 7.62x51mm round, and longer barrel. Battlefield 2 The SCAR-H appears in Battlefield 2: Special Forces as the standard weapon for the United States Navy SEALs Assault Kit. The SCAR-H is very similar to the SCAR-L, featuring the same rate of fire yet higher damage and better recoil and deviation stats. The SCAR-H comes with standard frag grenades and Flashbangs, instead of a 40mm under-barrel grenade launcher. The SCAR-H has higher accuracy and higher damage than any other assault rifles except the Chinese AK-47, MEC AK-101 and the G3. 800px-BF2SCARH.JPG|The SCAR-H in Battlefield 2. Battlefield 3 The SCAR-H returns in Battlefield 3, as the SCAR-H CQB variant. Singleplayer The SCAR-H is one of the player's starting weapons in Operation Guillotine, it is also found in the mission Kaffarov once the player enters the building. Multiplayer It is classified as a carbine and is issued to the Engineer kit as the third unlockable item. Overall, the SCAR-H is a high-damage, slow firing battle rifle that is more suited to long range combat than the other carbines. When stationary and aiming down the sight, it is more accurate than all carbines except the unlockable M4 and the ACW-R—in other situations it is the least accurate, but still manageable. The SCAR-H deals a high 30 damage at point-blank range and trails down to 20 damage at 50 metres, which is higher than most assault rifles and carbines. Compared with its long barreled, light caliber version, the SCAR-L, they both favor medium to long range combat, although the SCAR-H has an advantage over the SCAR-L in CQB. However, the SCAR-H falls short of the SCAR-L in three categories; recoil, magazine size, and fire rate. While the SCAR-L has near-zero recoil, the SCAR-H has very strong vertical recoil, up to the point where the player must burst- or single-fire to counter the recoil. The SCAR-H also holds only 20+1 rounds in its magazine, as opposed to the SCAR-L. which has 30+1 rounds in its magazine, though the small magazine is effectively countered by its high damage. The SCAR-H fires at 600rpm while the SCAR-L fires slightly faster, at 620rpm. Battlefield Premium members can earn a carbon-fiber Engineer dogtag by completing the Wrench Wielder assignment. They can also equip the Desert Stripe or Berkut Camo for the SCAR-H by completing the SCAR-H Specialist assignments though they are only optional and aesthetic. Gallery File:BF3_SCAR-H.PNG|The SCAR-H in Battlefield 3 File:SCAR-HBF3.png|Reloading battlefield-3-scar-3-620x348.jpg|The SCAR-H without any attached optics. battlefield-3-scar-5-620x348.jpg|The SCAR-H's iron sights. BF3 SCAR-H Left Side.jpg|Left side of the SCAR-H Trivia The proficiency dog tag shows a SCAR-L. External links *SCAR-H on Wikipedia References de:SCAR-H Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Carbines